1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a poly lactic acid resin, a resin composition, and a resin molding.
2. Related Art
Various types of resin compositions have been provided and used in various applications so far. Particularly, the compositions are used for various kinds of components, a housing (package), or the like of home electric appliances or cars. In addition, for office machines or electronic and electric instruments, as a component such as a housing (package), thermoplastic resins have been used. Among these, various resin compositions that include a poly lactic acid resin as a constituent resin thereof have been examined.